The invention relates to marine propulsion devices, and, more particularly, to stern drive units.
The invention also relates to means for providing lateral support of the outdrive of a stern drive unit. Such lateral support is typically provided by rearwardly extending lateral support portions of the gimbal ring.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
3,486,724: Dec. 30, 1969 PA0 4,354,847: Oct. 19, 1982 PA0 4,384,856: May 24, 1983 PA0 4,391,592: July 5, 1983 PA0 4,449,945: May 22, 1984 PA0 4,493,659: Jan. 15, 1985 PA0 4,557,696: Dec. 10, 1985 PA0 4,565,528: Jan. 21, 1986 PA0 4,645,464: Feb. 24, 1987